Injured Heart, Slowly Stopping
by AutobotClearwater
Summary: Vivi gets sick and no one knows how to help him but the creator of the black mages and hes dead, or is he. the gangs seaching the world for how to save him. but could the solution be closer than they think. rated T for some theams.
1. Breaking of a Heart and a Fear Realized

Hi everyone this is my first FFIX story. I'm sorry if the characters turn out to be OCC but I haven't played the game in at least over a year but I will try to do my best with keeping them in character. Also trying to keep the time line right but couldn't figure out how long it was between the final battle and the end of the game when Zidane shows back up. Well hope you like it. Zidane would you do the honor.

Zidane: Little Fallen Angel does not own anything FF wise other wise some things would be different in FFIX.

_Chapter 1: Breaking of a Heart and a Fear Realized _

Vivi Orunitia was a happy young man, yes you heard me right. He's a young man now of nineteen. Ten years ago he and his friends and family had save all of Gaia and the residents or Terra. Back then he was a short, clumsy child who tended to stutter a lot and just learning to believe in himself and his existence.

Now he was still clumsy and stuttered, but he knew who he was and that he existed and he was far from short. He was somewhere between Steiner's and Amarant's height and very slender. In fact he was quite gangly and thin.

They had all gained a place in their world and had all become very respected.

Baku, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna had become Cid's intelligence core. Marcus and Blank were actually in hiding from all the girls trying to date them. Poor guys.

Quina Quen ended up becoming a world renowned chef and coming up with dishes no one would imagine.

Freya Crescent became one of the top military advisors for the Burmecian king. Sir Fratley left again on another trip but this time to find his memories. Freya sent him off with a smile but she took it hard after he left. The whole gang made a special trip to Burmecia to cheer her up.

Adelbert Steiner and Beatrix were doing wonderful together and they were expecting their first child, or second depending on how looked at it. Vivi being only nine at the time didn't have anywhere to go or any path opened to him. Steiner solved that dilemma by asking Vivi if he would like him to adopt him. Needles to say he said he wouldn't want to be a burden on him and Steiner quickly stomped on that ideal with his weight and heavy armor until it was dust. He explained patiently to Vivi that he wouldn't be a burden and would actually be honored if he accepted. So he did and Beatrix was fine with it, in fact when they married she asked Vivi if it would be alright if she adopted him to for she adored the boy. They actually made a happy family and they were proud of the accomplishments that Vivi made over the years.

Vivi himself became the head magician and magic teacher. They found that lots of people in the military had the potential for it but never knew or never had the training for it. This made their army even stronger and more able to stand on their own without backup in the field. Dagger trained the ones versed in white magic while Vivi trained them in black magic. It was great.

Puck still ran off to see the world but he stuck with Sir Fratley and thanks to something Vivi developed he could still keep in contact with home and know if he had to return or not.

Zidane Tribal and Dagger were expecting their second child and were doing great. Garnet was a beloved queen and ruled her people well. With the help or Zidane, Alexandria was rebuilt and prospering beyond their wildest expectations. Not only did they have one of the strongest and most diversely skilled army in the world, they also were the world's epicenter for trade.

Dr. Tot took up his old position of a tutor again and teaches prince Garth. Everyone taught him somewhat while they were around but Dr. Tot was his main teacher.

Amarant Coral had surprised everyone by becoming the personal bodyguard to the princess of Lindblum willingly, especially considering the princess calls him Uncle Amarant. Truth be told he seems to enjoy it and he's found a new purpose in life.

Then there's Eiko Carol adopted princess of Lindblum and charge of Amarant. She just celebrated her sixteen not that long ago and was beloved by her new people. She had come from having nothing to practically everything and finally had what she always wanted, a family and friends and she was no longer alone.

Right now she was visiting Dagger and fussing over her enlarged belly. The baby shower was in four days and Eiko was helping set it up as well as attending it. She adored Garth when he was born and played with him any chance she got, even going so far as to happily change his dipper which Zidane couldn't do without a mask to block out the smell.

Vivi was actually looking forward to seeing her again. They were the youngest of the group and were only children so they naturally developed a bond and became best friends and stayed that way despite their new positions in life.

She was taller now but was slightly shorter than Dagger was at the moment. Both he and her were still growing so there was no knowing how tall either of them where really going to be. She had kept her hair the same over the years with the exception of her ribbon which she now ties around her wrist. Some officials thought she should get rid of it all together considering she's not a little girl anymore but she refused to do that. Mog gave that to her just like her Grandfather gave her her wings. They were items she would always have no mater what she was wearing and her adopted parents respected that. No one knew this but Lady Hilda kept a nearly tattered embroidered handkerchief up her sleeve at all times that her mother made her before she died when she was ten.

Eiko still wore a version of what she wore when they were younger even if she could wear a new dress everyday if she wanted to, in fact they all did. It was just more comfortable to wear when she didn't have to dress up. She was still herself despite what she gained.

Vivi was going to see her right now it was a surprise but that was the point. Besides what he wanted to ask her would be more surprising than the visit. He never told anyone but for years he had a crush on Eiko. He was hoping to ask her out on a date to watch the incoming play _I Want To Be Your Canary _since she never saw it and it was that play that set in motion the journey that lead them to her. He even got a bouquet off her favorite flowers Mage Bright. He just hoped she would say yes.

He was just about to turn the corner that lead to the hall where her room was when he heard her talking to someone.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to _I Want To Be Your Canary _this coming performance as my date?"

"Of course I would love to accompany you Charles. Thank you for asking me."

Vivi's eyes widened as he heard that. She already had a date. Of course he should have known that someone else would ask her and that she would accept. He couldn't compete with anyone for her heart because he was just the best friend, but why did it hurt so much to hear that? He turned away dropping the flowers as he returned to his rooms in lower sprits than when he left.

After he was out of earshot.

"So you think May will say yes Eiko?"

"Of course she'll say yes she would be a fool not to want to go with you. Have some confidence."

"Thanks for letting me practice on you. You have no ideal how much of a help that has been."

"Well you helped me find the perfect gift for my 'friend'." Eiko stated as she looked down at the small bag in her hands with a smile.

"No problem but when am I going to met the fellow or at least figure out who it is if I've already met him."

"That depends on whether or not he accepts his gift."

"That's no fun." Sigh. "Well I got to go and ask May out. See ya."

"Bye."

As they part ways Vivi makes it to his room.

'I was a fool to think I would have a chance with her.' He thought as he sat on his bed thinking about what just happened and what he just about did. 'I feel cold and numb and everything seems cold.' He unconsciously reached up with his right hand to grip at his chest right above his heart. 'It hurts; it shouldn't hurt this much for such a trivial thing.' He goes to reach up with his other hand to take off his hat but finds his arm wont move. 'What?' He tries again and it still doesn't move, in fact he can feel the paralysis moving further into his shoulder and he starts to panic. Vivi jumps off his bed and starts to run to the door but as he reaches it the feeling disappears.

He sighs thinking it was a fluke but further investigation reveals that he can't feel or move two of his fingers. His eyes widen as he realizes that what is happening and doesn't know how to stop it. He quickly makes a decision to leave with no one the wiser. With that he turns to his room again and starts packing a few things.

He would leave tomorrow during the play that way no one would get suspicious of his disappearance for some time. He only regretted that he couldn't tell his friends, but that was the reason he was leaving so they didn't find out. Tomorrow he would be out of their lives.

Forever.

So what did you think so far? Don't know when the next chapter will be up but will try my best to get it up quickly if you like it. If not I might take this down. See you next chapter.


	2. Missing in Action and Secrets Found

Thanks DaXWhiteLighters-4678 or Skye Mage, don't know what to call you, for the review. I see how there are many similarities in our stories and I have to agree they seem identical, but I can almost 100% assure you that mine will be taking a totally different turn. I can't tell you if he will live or die but ironically he is my favorite character in the whole game to. He is just too awesome not to love. As for you inquiry about Amarant the fact that she calls him uncle and something in this new chapter should answer your question. I actually read a couple of your stories and loved them. Sorry for not reviewing yet this summer our internet connection sucked horribly and I just got back to college and my dorm where I have service. I will be reviewing them soon and I particularly like the one you suggested to me and the one with the Black Waltz brothers. I thought I was the only one who thought there was more to them then there seemed. I mentally see them almost the same way you describe them but I can't say anymore on that because they are a big part of my story and I don't want to give anything away. Hope you like the next chapter.

Freya would you do the honor.

Freya: The authoress owns nothing except some OC's.

_Chapter Two: Missing in Action and Secrets Found _

Eiko was running around the palace barging in rooms and zipping out before anyone could react. She couldn't find him. She looked everywhere and he was no where to be seen. The play had already started and she was missing it looking for him. If he was already there watching it without her she was going to pitch a fit. He told her how the whole crazy adventure started and she wanted to see it the next time it came around and she thought it was obvious that she would drag him to it with her. She waited ten years to see this and she was missing it because of him. Who knew when it would play again?

She stopped suddenly remembering that he would go out to the field and do some training. She started worrying that something bad might have happened and changed her direction towards the field gate. If he was hurt he might need help and no one was there because they were all at the play.

She ran out the gate ignoring the shouts of the guards protesting her leaving without an armed escort. She's one of the heroes that saved all of Gaia for crying out loud and even though she has been a princess for ten years doesn't mean that she sat on her bum doing nothing. No she kept up with her training like everyone else in the group. Amarant even taught her a few things over the years and they trained regularly. He was actually glad that they were in Alexandria for it gave him a break from his duties protecting her witch he thought was annoying. He claimed to hate her but the fact that he stayed around as her guard and let her call him uncle proved he was just a big softie with an attitude.

He truly cared for her and took his job seriously. Shortly after she was adopted some of the more unscrupulous guards thought she was some brat that snuck in and were about to teach her a lesson. Just as one of them grabbed her all hell broke lose as Amarant came in claws flying. If it wasn't for the timely interruption of Cid coming in and calling a halt to the fight Eiko was sure someone would be dead. As it was many soldiers were in the infirmary and some were going to be dismissed from their duties for treating supposed child trespassers like a robber. Amarant even considered taking her away from that place stating he could protect her better out in the wilderness from danger then if she lived there. Cid solved that problem by suggesting he become Eiko's personal body guard which is how he got to where he is today.

The point was that she could take care of herself thanks to Amarant and she needed to find her friend.

Running into the field she starts looking for blood, swarming enemies or the crumpled form of her friend. She knew if she called out she would draw attention to herself or worse.

Suddenly she feels pain in her shoulder as she contacts the ground getting a mouth full of dirt. At least she didn't go head first into dung of some sort but she had to get up fast or become chow for some creature.

Rolling to her feet she turns and sees a Fang glaring at her ready to pounce again. Eiko cast a quick Cure spell and attacked it with her Angel Flute. It went down in one considering it was a low level monster. Sticking her tongue out at the fallen body, Ekio went back to looking for her friend.

An hour latter she was about to give up thinking he must be back at the castle hiding somewhere when she ran into real trouble. Running home she tripped on a rock falling face first into the ground for the second time that day. Getting up angrily she tuned and glared at the offending object.

"Stupid rock." She yelled before kicking it away from her. There was a problem though. It didn't go flying away from her as a normal rock would. Her foot sunk into it and a liquid goo flowed out around her foot. She had just kicked a Grand Dragon egg. Where there's a egg there's a nest.

Where there's a nest there's parents.

Just then she heard the outrage roar of two Grand Dragons and they were coming straight at her and she couldn't take them on on her own. Turning she ran as fast as she could. This was all his fault, if he didn't disappear on her she wouldn't have come out here worrying about him. Now she was running for her life and she didn't think she would be able to survive this time.

Situation: two very fast Grand Dragons casing her across an open field with no cover in site.

Odds: not very good.

She was going to die and she wouldn't be able two give him his gift much less tell him how she felt about him. It just wasn't fair. Her vision started to blur as tears filled her eyes. That was a dangerous thing for she couldn't see where she was going anymore. That was how she found herself face first on the ground for the third time that day.

'This is it I'm going to die and no one will ever know what happened to me.' She thought as she curled into herself bracing herself for what was about to happen.

But it never came.

Looking up she saw that they were engulfed in flames and struggling to get them off. (A/N). Turning she saw the person she came out here looking for standing there with his weapon raised. Tears gathering in her eyes, she got up and ran to him. "Vivi." She cried out latching on to him in a hug, thus causing him to stumble a bit.

His arms wrapped around her protectively as he looked down at her. "Eiko what are you doing out here?"

She looked angrily up at him before saying, "Looking for what else. No ones seen you all day and I got worried. So I came out here looking for you."

Vivi looked genuinely shocked before he quickly shook his head and started leading Eiko back to the city. "Lets get out of here before your friends get there barring back."

Eiko wanted to ask him something but knew he was right, so she followed him. They walked in silence and she started noticing some things about her dear friend. Once she was sure they were out of harms way she stopped and waited for Vivi to do the same.

After a few steps Vivi realized that Eiko wasn't following him anymore and turned to see what was the matter. "Eiko what's wrong?"

"Vivi why do you have your bag packed and carrying it with you?"

He looked quickly at the object she was referring to with what she could have mistaken as a look of sadness, but that didn't make any sense.

"I was planning on making a trip to the Black Mage village and see how things were going." He stated.

He was lying, she spent so much time with him growing up that she could tell he was lying and she let him know that she knew. "Vivi don't lie to me you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to everyone and your not looking me in the eye, so what's really going on?"

He turned away before walking away saying, "I'm just going on a trip that's all Eiko. You don't have to worry so much."

Now Eiko was really worried. He never acted like this. What happened to her Vivi? Sweet, kind, shy Vivi. Not this impersonator who was so stern. Just as she was about to voice her thoughts she saw him collapse in front of her. With a startled cry she ran up to him. "Vivi are you all right, what happened?"

Vivi was breathing heavily as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. When Eiko tried to help him he just brushed her hands away stating he was fine. This got her angry.

"Vivi you are NOT fine. Fine people don't COLLAPSE for NO reason." She huffed as she grabbed his left hand to pull him up. That's when she froze. Two of his fingers weren't wrapping around her hand. Looking down his leg wasn't moving at all either, it just lay there. She looked up into his eyes with shock and horror in her own. The only words she uttered where not the ones he wanted her say.

"Vivi your stopping aren't you."

That's it for chapter two. Please people I don't ask for much, just that when you get down here hit that button labeled review and leave me one. I don't know how I'm doing on this if you don't.


	3. Facing the Music

I'm Back with chapter three.

First I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. Life has been very busy and hectic lately and I have also been working on other stories. Writers block has also been plaguing me on and off with theses things and some things in school have made me want to hide my computer so I don't see it. I'm back on line for now. Who knows how long that will last but I will try to keep it up.

Ok Shout Out Time.

First off Lead thanks for the update on both of yours stories (?) I can assure you that swearing doesn't bother me. I have probable heard worse where I live. Don't worry Vivi isn't dyeing anytime soon. As for Eiko's personality, sorry if you don't like it but they write themselves I don't control the outcome. That's how I see her and that's how she'll come out. Otherwise if I try to force it the story ends up coming out bad and people not liking it. I have already taken a story down because of that. I don't want this one to be like that.

Next is Sky Mage. I read a few of your other stories and I do find them funny. I also thank you for the heads up on your stories but with how long I have been off line I probable have a lot to catch up on. I'm also glade you like Eiko's character. That's how I see her anyway and so that's the way she comes out. So I'm glade someone at least likes my rendition of her. Yes Amarant will kick but when Eiko is in trouble even if it means taking on a royal army. Hehe. Yes He will appear more in this story. As for the Black Waltzes, here are your answers. I can tell you when they are coming in. All of them are going to be in here. Yes they have major roles in my opinion. I don't have a favorite. And a little spoiler for you is they have two more brothers.

Now I have a question to the two reviewers I mentioned above. Who writes they stories and who edits them? Or do you both write and then edit each others stories? I'm just a little confused with how you made it sound in your reviews and I don't want to give some one the wrong title.

Next shout out goes to neko-chiidesu….Thank you for the review.

Finally Levi I'm glade you like it so much and I enjoy your response to the chapters. I am continuing and I plane to finish it instead of leaving it hanging or deleting it.

Now on to the story.

Also I own NOTHING. Just two OC's so far and the plot.

_Chapter Three: Facing the Music _

Eiko had dragged Vivi back to the palace and now everyone knew what was happening to him. Why did Eiko have to come find him? If she hadn't he would have been long gone with non the wiser and everyone could live out their lives without worrying about him. Now everyone was worrying and making a fuse over him. What was worse was Steiner was informed. The man who had raised him the past ten years, and he wasn't happy with him.

"Vivi, What were you thinking running of like that, especially in your condition. You should have come and told one of us." The big knight scolded. He nearly had a heart attack when little Eiko came in dragging Vivi screaming that something was wrong with him. He was pretty sure he had a small one when they found out why she was in a panic. If Vivi had been injured that would have been one thing but he was stopping. As far as they knew there was no way to stop that. Vivi had been lucky these past few years. He had lived longer then any black mage had, but he was still so young. Why did this have to happen?

Vivi just looked down as he accepted his scolding. He could take that from Steiner considering he deserved it, but did everyone have to make a big fuse and talk over everyone. "I'm sorry Steiner. I just didn't want you all to worry about me over this." All around the room it was chaos. Garnet and Betrix where crying and being hysterical, but Vivi couldn't blame them. They just found out that someone they cared for was dyeing and they were both pregnant. The hormone balance in them was off so they tended to act differently to things then they normally did.

Who he could blame were the other people in the room. Zidane had yet to stop yelling at him. He already knew what he did was wrong; Steiner had scolded him about that already. Freya was shouting about making a team to go out into the world and look for a cure. Quina was just running around screaming something no one could understand. I was all just to loud for him. As no one was paying attention to him now he covered his ears with his hands. Steiner had just started a yelling match with Zidane and everything was falling apart. This is why he didn't want to let anyone know.

Suddenly Amarant came up beside both Steiner and Zidane and smashed their heads together. Both the knight and the ex-thief stumbled back gripping their heads as the room went quiet. "What the hell was that for?" Zidane demanded as he rubbed his head. He had the worse of it considering Steiner was wearing his stupid helmet. He didn't know what Amarant's problem was but if he wanted a fight he would get one.

Amarant just looked down at the monkey boy and shock his head. "You're upsetting the boy more then necessary. He knows what he did was wrong and he doesn't need all this commotion going on around him. Or did you forget how sensitive he is." He said as he looked over at the boy. Vivi had taken his hands from around his ears and was looking at Amarant and Eiko in gratitude. Said girl had wondered over to her friend when the shouting had gotten really bad and had put her arms around him in a hug, but oddly enough she had been quiet the whole time. The only time Amarant had ever seen her quiet was when she was just with Vivi. He didn't know what to make of that.

Zidane looked over at his little buddy. Well if he was truthful with himself Vivi wasn't so little anymore, He had the potential to surpass even Big Red in height. Despite that though, Vivi had always been sensitive to things around him. Sure enough Zidane saw the dullness of the boys yellow eyes. They were barely glowing and that only happened when things were getting to him. He winced at how drained the boy looked. "Sorry Vivi, Guess we kind of got out of hand." Zidane admitted as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Vivi looked grateful that all the commotion had ended, but then Freya brought up something that threatened to start it all up again. "So what do we do now?"

Just as another round of commotion was about to begin Doctor Tot walked in. "I believe I can help with that."

"How? Vivi is not normal like most people and he isn't from ancient legend." Garnet said walking over to her old mentor. She knew he meant well but really, what could he do.

Doctor Tot looked at them making sure he had all their attention. "Well my dear your son found a very interesting book last night in one of the rooms. It apparently was Kuja's when he was staying here. It was a book that had notes on how the black mages were created, but more importunately who created them."

(A/N)Everyone gasped, all they had to do was find the creator and ask him for help, but there was one problem about that. "Kuja was the one to make the black mages and he's dead." Vivi said with his head lowered. He was starting to think it wasn't a bad thing Eiko liked someone else. With him stopping it would hurt her more to see that then if she liked someone else.

"Not quite my boy. It seems that he stole the idea from some one in a village that he refers to as the place of Stone and Sorrow but he first refers to it as the place of Storms. I don't know exactly what he means but I will try to figure it out so we can save Master Vivi."

No could believe it. Kuja wasn't the one to make them and there was a possibility that the real inventor was still alive. That meant that they had a chance to save Vivi. It also meant that the remaining black mages would be able to benefit to.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Zidane cried as he jumped up getting ready to storm out of the castle. He was stopped by Steiner as the knight put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up in confusion Zidane wondered why he was stopped. "Hey Rusty

why'd ya stop me?"

Steiner's eyebrow twitched at the name, he hated it but could do nothing about it. Tacking a deep breath to calm himself Steiner addressed him. "First off Zidane we don't even know where this place is and the Doctor needs time to figure that out. Secondly, you're not going anywhere." The knight said as he pulled Zidane back in the room.

"Huh. Why not."

"Because you are the spouse of the Queen and the last time you left her side you disappeared for a year and made her sad, that's why."

Zidane looked like he was about to wine and wine he did. "But Steiiinner, that was last time. This time will be different. I'll be with the gang." Zidane tried to plead his case with no success.

"No Zidaine. If I'm staying so are you. And that's final." With that the conversation was over and Zidane disappeared to sulk some ware.

Vivi during the whole commotion had fallen asleep. He was tired from the events of the past two days and it didn't help that he hardly got any sleep the night before. In his dreams a familiar melody played that he always hummed but could never remember the lyrics. He also heard a voice telling him not to worry about his troubles right now. They may seem bad now but come morning they won't look so bad any more. Listening to the voice he drifted further into sleep and forgot about everything for the time being, Until the sun came up again.

()()()()

So sorry if this seems short and crappy. I felt bad about letting you all hang for a semester. My computer and printer have been giving me shit all semester and project came up to the point where I literally shoved my Laptop under my bed so I wouldn't see it. I also did something I swore I wouldn't do and I now have three stories I'm working on at the same time. Bad me. I apologize again if this seems like its not that great but I felt bad not giving you anything in a long time. I hope you like it at least a little.

Oh and I need help in choosing who is going to get a little love in this story besides the main pairing. So should I do something with Amarant or Blank or Marcus? Let me know what you think.

Oh and if I don't update before then Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone.


	4. A Moment Between Friends and Some New In

Chapter four here. I got inspired by my two favorite reviewers for this story and could wait my usual week to update.

Shout Out Time.

First is Sky Mage. I'm glad the fact that I updated made you happy and brightened up your day. Sorry it was a bad day to begin with but I'm glade I could help. I also had no problem with Lead's review. That is his opinion and everyone has them. I just wanted to explain that when my Stories come out however I see them they come out that way even if I want them to be different. I also don't think it was a flame. Flames are when people tell you that your story sucks or something like that for no reason. What Lead did I consider constructive criticism and I improve my writing through that. As to next chapter well here it is. I totally know what it's like to have chronic writers block that's why the last chapter took so long getting up. Hope you get out of it. Can't wait to see the new Nightshade and I understand about Broken Hearts, everyone has to do that occasionally so I wont be sad. Thanks for clearing that up about you two with you being the editor. Thank you also for your input about who should get some love. I never thought about that for the black waltzes I may do that but unfortunately I cant do that with who I was asking for as that would be so wrong….can't tell you why, it would give away a big part of the story. Finally thank you for asking about the place of Storms. I didn't think about where it was until you asked and then I was like 'Dame Where is the place of storms' and pulled up a world map of FFIX. It is going to be located in the mist ocean. Thanks again and I so love you and your partner in crime reviews.

Second is Lead. Yes lots of yelling and chaos. Bad for certain people like pregnant woman and sensitive people. I understand what you mean about Zidane but he is a father know and has other duties. That's why he gave in to Rusty so easily….for now. I'm also sorry but I think you are going to be disappointed with my two Black Waltzes and my rendition of the normal ones by the end of this. I hope you like them a little when I get them up thou. Also I know what you mean about Zidane and Amarant being two of the best character to ever be made but only one of them is going to get major screen time, sorry. As to Vivi we will just have to see. Also you didn't upset me about Eiko, You just gave me your opinion and advice. I take that as constructive criticism that I consider and usually use to improve my writing. I don't know if she will be childish or not to honest. We just have to see how she unfolds.

Thanks for the reviews you two. Hope you keep reading. Now on to the story.

I own NOTHING except the idea and two OCs.

_Chapter Four: A Moment Between Friends and Some New Info._

After the events of two days ago everyone had settled down. Freya unfortunately had to return to Burmecia and to her duties. If she could have gotten away from them she would have stayed to help but that wasn't possible in her position.

Quina was….well Quina was off some where. You just never know with that one.

Steiner was off training the guards. He no longer did active duties since he had a kid on the way and was 43 now.(A/N) He trained the new generation and his successor for when he retires for good. He still is Garnets personal guard along with Beatrix. Though Beatrix is on maternity leave until the baby is born giving Steiner more work protecting the Queen and his wife.

Zidane was still no where to be seen. Garnet says he is at the top of the castle but considering that no one was allowed up there except the royal family no one knew for sure.

Garnet kept up with her regular routine. She accepted that there was no way she could participate in this adventure and wasn't going to dwell on it. She was going to put all her trust in her friends to take care of Vivi.

Amarant had disappeared to who knows where. Eiko assured everyone that he wasn't far off and that if he was needed then he would show up.

Eiko was trying to stay chipper and upbeat about the whole situation. They had taken down the Lifa tree, defeated a queen and her army, defeated guardians to open a path way to another world and defeated a crazy lunatic saving two worlds in the process. She was confident that they could save Vivi.

Vivi had been avoiding people since the day he was brought back. You could find him in a secluded area staring off into nothing. No one knew what he was thinking when he got like this but most just left him alone. Eiko was the only one to try and pry into his thoughts when he got like this. In fact she was looking for him now.

She was running up and down the corridors of the castle looking for him. There was no way she was going to let her best friend sulk and mope about this all on his own. She was going to be there for him when ever he needed her.

She stopped when her ears caught something. It was faint but she was sure that that was Vivi humming. Following her ears to the source of the sound she found Vivi in his room looking out the window at the setting sun. She smiled as she saw him sitting there. After all these years he was still fascinated with the simple things. She walked over and sat down next to him startling him from his trance.

"It's a beautiful sun set." She commented as she turned to look at him. He just turned back to the window watching as the sun continued to go down.

"It is but….I feel like I have seen a better one somewhere."

"You mean like from your unknown past?" At that Vivi jumped and turned to look at Eiko again. She just smiled and looked out the window again. "I know you still haven't remembered your past from before your grandpa and that you gave up when you found out about it from Kuja. But finding out that Kuja wasn't your creator is making you wonder if he told the truth about you doesn't it?" She asked as the sun continued to get lower and lower.

Vivi just fidgeted in his seat as Eiko became quiet. It was true that he wasn't so sure anymore, but then if he wasn't created by Kuja what was his past? "I thought I finally had the answers I was always looking for…and…if-if that was my past I didn't want to remember, but now…"

"Now you want to find the truth and remember don't you?"

Vivi gave Eiko a grateful look. He couldn't always figure out how he wanted to say something but she always knew what he wanted to say.

"What's wrong?"

Vivi jumped and turned to look at Eiko again. "Wh-what?"

She frowned at him. "You're humming your melody again, so what's wrong?"

Vivi just smiled at her even if she couldn't see it. "Nothings wrong. I was just thinking that it may jumpstart my memory and I have been feeling down a bit lately."

Eiko reached over and took his hand. "You don't have to worry. We will find a way to fix this and then you don't have to worry or feel down so cheer up a bit ok." She gave him a smile when he turned his head to face her. She would find a way to cure him even if she has to do it on her own.

Vivi turned his head to look out the window again. The sun was almost out of sight and there was only minute's left until it disappeared for the night. Truth was he wasn't down about his predicament. He should be, by all right that is what should be bothering him but….he couldn't stop thinking about Eiko. He could live with never being with her but no one new what happened when you stopped. Would he be aware of his surroundings or not? He didn't think he could handle never seeing her again but that very well might happen to him. He hoped that wasn't the case.

They sat like that together in silence even after the sun went down and it got dark. They didn't move until it was time for dinner. Then they walk down together neither noticing that they sill held each others hand.

()()()

Every one ate diner together and just enjoyed each others company like they always did. As people finished and were about to retire to their rooms for the evening Dagger stopped them. "Doctor Tot had something he wanted to tell us in the library. He said it was important."

Groaning and yawning everyone filed down the hall to the library to see what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning. As they got there they found Doctor Tot leaning over a book on the table muttering to himself.

"Hey doc, what did you want us for?" Big Red asked for everyone.

The doctor jumped at hearing someone in the room with him and turned around. Seeing as it was only them he relaxed visible and turned back to his book. "Well yes. Good to see you all could make it. I found the most fascinating thing while I was trying to find the village of the black mage inventor." He turned to them holding the book open in front of him. Looking at them he gestured to the chairs and couches in the room. "Please sit this may take awhile and it is also a bit shocking if I do say so myself."

Everyone that was present went over to the sitting area. Amarant stood leaning against the wall behind Eiko. Steiner and Beatrix sat on one of the couches. Garnet sat in a stuffed high back chair and pulled her feet up to get comfortable. Eiko sat on a similar chair while Vivi sat on the floor next to her chair.

Once everyone was settled Doctor Tot continued. "While I was searching I found a passage in one of the books referring to a village called Molan. The passage stated that the village of the black mages was difficult to find and get to. Now I found this intriguing since the book I found the passage in was over 200 years old."

"Doctor Tot, how could that be? We all have been to the black mage village and it is relatively new and easy to get to." Garnet asked from her position.

"Unless Kuja was working with notes written by a long dead person." Amarant stated from his position against the wall. Eiko drooped at that suggestion. If that was true then helping Vivi was going to be harder then anyone thought.

"Yes well I thought the same thing to until I relooked at Kuja's book. He seemed to know the man personally. So I did some looking around and found the most extraordinary thing your highness. The black mages weren't invented, they were actually a close cousin to your original people. Some tragedy befell them many years ago and they disappeared from the world. Then about three generations after that another entry showed up about them. With that in mind I started looking for entries about the Molan village and found that it is located on an island located in the mist ocean. The mist ocean is so dense with mist it is no wonder that we have never found it before."

"But if that's the case how are we suppose to find it?" Vivi asked genuinely curious about a second black mage village.

"Well there is this item called the guiding stone. It apparently is a fragment of a stone in that village that has strange properties. Take a piece of the stone and they will call to each other in some way. Once they are back together the main stone will take the smaller fragment into it and become seamless again, also-"

"Thank you Doctor Tot but where do we find the Guiding stone?" Garnet asked stopping her old mentor from going on a tangent about something no one understood.

Doctor Tot just stared at the queen for a moment before answering. "Well I thought that would have been obvious dear. You and the young princess each have a piece of the guiding stone."

"We do?" Eiko asked as everyone looked up startled by that. What could it be that they had that was the guiding stone.

"Yes dear. Garnets necklace and your matching stone are guiding stones. Alexandria was always very open to other cultures in ancient times and as I said before they were practically your cousin race so it makes sense. Also if you remember your stones have called to each other on occasion."

Thinking back it was true. The first time their stones called to each other was shortly after Dagger was crowned queen and the city was under attack.

"So this means we can leave in the morning." Amarant stated.

"Why yes you can. Your majesty shell I get a boat arranged for them?"

"Yes Doctor Tot please do, and as for you if you're going to leave in the morning you should get a good nights sleep."

Amarant grunted and pushed himself off the wall. "Come on kids you need to get to bed." With that he left with Eiko trailing behind him after she jumped up.

Vivi stayed a little longer with his adopted parents talking to them. Who knew when he would be able to see them again if ever. After awhile he wondered into his room to go to bed and when he went to sleep the melody of his forgotten past lulled him to sleep.

Tomorrow will be the start of a new adventure for them all.

()()()

Ok first off I Just realized how old Steiner is having his first kid. I am sorry for any one who finds this disturbing I really didn't plan that one out to well. I don't even know how old his wife is.

Second I know those stones might be for something else but for my story that is what it is. I did warn you all that it had been awhile since I played this game all the way back in the first chapter.

Third the melody that Vivi knows will be a major part of this story and I will be putting up a link to the song soon.

Forth Molan is Irish for servant of the storm. When I name things I try to give them appropriate names. If you want Garths name meaning just ask and I'll put it in the next chapter but I wont always give you the meaning right away. Don't want to give away the plot threw names.

That's it so merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone.


End file.
